Gosalyn Mallard
Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard ' is the adopted daughter of Drake "Darkwing Duck" Mallard. Much of the show is based on Drake and Gosalyn's father-daughter relationship. Gosalyn is shown to be a very "spirited", cute, spunky and tomboyishly beautiful 9 year old girl who often gets into trouble. She is very bright and often finds loopholes within her own promises allowing her to get her own way. Her wit is just as quick and acerbic as her adoptive father's, and she is often brave to the point of foolhardyness. She is also forthright and honest with her friends and idolizes her adopted father. Background and history Gosalyn was an orphan who lost of all of her biological relatives after her grandfather, Professor Waddlemeyer, died ''(or more accurately was murdered). Before his death, a direct result of the actions of Taurus Bulba's henchmen, Professor Waddlemeyer developed a highly destructive government secret weapon called the Waddlemeyer Ramrod. In a dastardly attempt to steal the Ramrod and arm it, the nefarious Taurus Bulba kidnapped the professor's last known living relative, young Gosalyn, from the St Canard Orphange believing she knows the secret arming code. Fortunately, Gosalyn was rescued by Darkwing Duck at that very moment. He kept her safe in his secret hideout atop a tower on the Audubon Bay Bridge. Unbeknownst to Gosalyn, Prof. Waddlemeyer had secretly taught the code to her in a lullaby he used to sing to her each night. Bulba learned of the secret and was nearly able to carry out his conquest of St. Canard. Darkwing, with the help of his newfound sidekick, Launchpad McQuack, was able to save Gosalyn and the city. During their time together, Gosalyn and Drake grew quite fond of each other, and he eventually adopted her from the orphanage after sufficiently recovering from his injuries from the battle. Knowing her adoptive father's secret identity, Gos has occasionally donned a crime-fighting costume herself. First she called herself the "Crimson Quackette," but later, after developing an interest in archery, she began calling herself the archer Quiverwing Quack. Her first appearance as Quiverwing Quack was in the episode of the same name "Quiverwing Quack", where she was instrumental in defeating the plans of Negaduck. Later, in "Paint Misbehavin'", she helped to defeat the criminal Splatter Phoenix. Gos' best friend is the brainy young Honker Muddlefoot, who also knows of Drake Mallard's superhero identity. When Gos decided to become a superhero, Honker was always drafted as her sidekick; most noteably as the Arrow Kid, when they proved themselves to an adoring public against the series' villains and making DW jealous! The theme of Gosalyn wanting to be her father's sidekick or a costumed hero in her own right was a continuing thread in the series. '''She has been: *The Crimson Quackette *Quiverwing Quack *Yucky Duck *Gosmo Duck (only in Boom Studios semi-canon comics) *Ace Reporter Gosalyn Mallard *The Grub; a sidekick to Bianca Beakley aka The Bugmaster, unwhittingly aiding the nacent supervillain to capture Darkwing before turning the tables to aide him. Gosalyn getting hurt or worse is one of Darkwing's greatest fears, perhaps his only one; which is why in one possible alternate-future she encounters The Dark Warrior Duck, a fearsome Darkwing who went mad after her seeming disappearance years earlier. This and other incidents have made Gosalyn appreciate her father's fears a bit better. Gosalyn loves Darkwing as her father as much as she idolizes him as a costumed hero. She also loves Launchpad in the same way, and more than once he has said he would adopt or watch over her should anything happen to Darkwing. It makes for an odd household, especially by the standards of the early 1990's, and since the identities of her biological family are never explored beyond the pilot episode "Darkly Dawns the Duck." Further complicating the househod is Darkwing's relationship later in the series with Morgana Macawber, which Gosalyn encourages and meddles in repeatedly. This actually leads to later dealings in magic, with mixed results. One time she successfully makes a potent love potion, but can't manage to use it on the right duck at the right time. Another time she is admited to Morgana Macawber's magic alama mater, only to take the easy way out and almost cost her father his immortal soul (Hot Spells). Taurus Bulba is the only villain that Gosalyn is afraid of; the only time she became afraid of Darkwing Duck is when he was changed into a copy of Negaduck in Disguise the Limit. Beyond these times, Gosalyn seems to be a typically fearless tomboy. Both Gosalyn and Darkwing have their own fan clubs in A Star Is Scorned; she is also a Whiffle Boy fan. Gos also acts as the appearent president of the Darkwing Duck fanclub in its various incarnations. Quotes "Keen Gear!" "Well it's about time!" "HELP!" "Not again!" "And to think... ''These ''are my role models!" "Give it up, Negadope! You've been outclassed by Quiverwing Quack!" "Oh, big deal. I can swim, too, you know." "Honker, never ever let me do that again!" "It was awesome, Honker. I pinned Negaduck to the wall like a swatted fly." "That's Quiverwing Quack to you!" "Negaduck! Here I come, ready or not!" "Uh-oh, I better spray Morgana quick before Dad explains himself into even more trouble!" "Uh-oh..." "You know, there are child endangerment laws in this state." "Ooooh, bummer..." "Dad, you're OK!" "Mondo geeky Dad..." "Whew, about time the love potion wore off." "Eww, what's that awful smell? I'll bet it's knockout gas!" "Heh, heh, heh...oops..." "Oopsie..." "Like I said, knockout gas." "Don't expect me to lick the spoon." "If nature wants to commune with me, it can send a fax!" "You'll never get away with this, Steelbeak." "See? You never treat me like a hero! You just treat me like a baby girl!!" "What are we waiting for? Let's get magical!" "Darkwing Duck. Crime-fighter, bad Elvis impersonator." "Honker, you can't get any closer to heaven than this; the Sunday funnies, a bowl of Honey Crunchy Wacky O's and a day with nothing to do but rot our brains on cartoons and video games. The benefits of modern civilization can be breathtaking." Personality Gosalyn and her father both have fierce egos, which causes them to come to loggerheads often, especially on those occasions when they are both trying to be heroes, such as her outings as Quiverwing Quack. Each time, though, they reach a grudging admiration for the other. Gos's on-screen design is that of a green-eyed redheaded duck/goose. Despite her cuteness and beauty, she has the stereotypical temperment for such characters; being impulsive, brash, and short tempered. She is just as vain and egotistical as her father at times. She is also fiercely loyal to her friends and family, willingly putting herself in harms way to help them. She is strongly athletic, often pulling off trick shots with a baseball bat, bow and arrow, or hocky stick which should be otherwise impossible. Gosalyn is very quick witted and smart mouthed; often justifying her actions through loopholes in her promises or her father's edicts and punishments. In fact, in the comic books published 2010-2011 by Boom Studios, Gosalyn had been moved by her father to a private school simply to provide her enough challenge, indicating that she is definitely in the "gifted" bracket at least so far as brains go. This would be backed up on-screen by her many home-made gadget arrows as Quiverwing Quack. She has also gone toe-to-toe with the likes of Steel Beak and Negaduck and come out ahead. But sometimes she out-thinks herself, such as when "Crimson Quackette" repeatedly mistranslates Bigfoot speak and gets Darkwing into further troubles with their volcano god, or when she inadvertantly sabotages a fight between Morgana and Darkwing using love potion she manages to concoct. Likes Monster Movies, Alien Movies, Zombie Movies, Superhero Movies, Comics, Whiffle Boy, Monster Video Games, Alien Video Games, Zombie Video Games, Video Games, Hockey, Soccer, Baseball, Basketball, Golf, Sports, Causing a Riot, Running Amok, Causing Trouble and Pulling Pranks. Dislikes Camping, wearing dresses, not being allowed to tag along on her dad's adventures Fan Fiction Gosalyn forms the focal point of many Darkwing Duck fan arts and fan fictions, often as a very beautiful teenager, adult or older-preteen. As of April 2013, Fanfiction.net listed nearly 800 DwD stories, including 79 which listed "Gosalyn" as the prime character. Deviant Art reported 585 returns for "Gosalyn Mallard" in the same time period. Gallery DW and Gos.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Children Category:Waddlemeyer Family Category:Mallard Family Category:Female Characters Category:Ducks Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Characters with a Short Temper Category:Hostages Category:Comic Characters Category:Main Characters